Our House is Hell
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: This is the sequel to Attack of the Kittens.When BB and Rae go to a gypsy by BB's request. Things get weird. Like usual. BB-Rae One shot.


Hi, I'm back with another one shot! This one at the end has my update times for my stories at the end, because it was requested! Let the fluff begin! The stuff in italic is the song. Our house was written by Madness, not me and I sure don't own the Teen Titans, Sponge Bob, and the Simpsons. Also, this is the sequel to attacked by a green kitten. Plus, I have my update schedules after the story!

"**Let's go!" Beast Boy gripped me by the hand and pulled me along and towards the striped but dim tent. I ****really**** didn't want to go into the tent of stereotypes, of glow in the shiny basket ball. I tried to pull my hand away, but Beast Boy's grip was firm.**

** "Beast Boy! I there is no way I'm going in there!" Beast Boy chuckled as he pulled me along. I thought about using my feet to rake us to a stop when something hit me. I have powers; duh! I consumed Beast Boy in a Black bubble and lifted him off the ground, making passing civilians stare. I glared at him.**

** "I'm not going in there," I repeated firmly. Beast Boy just smiled sheepishly down on me and said "But Rae, you'll have fun! You and the gypsy can Harry Potter talk after we have are fortune taken!" I shook my head at him, Boys. Well, Beast Boy; he's the only one to assume something like that.**

** "Two things:**

**The gypsy is not a witch; she's an old woman making a living off of others stupidy.**

**I don't 'Harry Potter talk'; because I'm not a witch nor from Hogwarts, I'm an Empath/Demon. Got it?"**

**Beast Boy slyly grinned at me and said" Yeah, you're not a witch—you're too pretty." I blushed and dropped him, making him laugh. I HATE it when he flirts with me; it makes me much too emotional. Plus, Ever since I started cuddling with Beast Boy in kitten form, he's been flirting with me much more. He makes comments like that or worse and it keeps making me like him more.**

**Stupid, stupid, stupid girly feelings. Mean while, he was still on the ground, clutching his stomach and laughing. He managed to choke out, "Rae, all I have to do to get you to let me off the hook these days is compliment you! Too easy, I—"He looked up at me from his position on the ground and into my glare, and then sweat dropped.**

**Inwardly, I laughed as he turned into a turtle hidden in his shell. "I just screwed myself, didn't I?"**

"**Yep" he turned back into a human and took my hand and cupped it right between us. He then stared me in the eyes and begged.**

"**Come on, Rae! I really want to ask a question! Please, can you bear through it?" Once he saw my expression he added "for my sake?" I let out an exasperated sigh and shook my head. I can't believe I was going to do this, I didn't want to do this but…. Maybe just this once?**

"**Okay, fine but you owe me," Beast Boy turned into a jack rabbit so he could leap over my head and yelled" Whoop! Thanks Rae, you're the best!" He scooped me up in a bear hug and then pulled me over to the gypsy's tent. I can't believe what a wuss I've become.**

**When we pulled ourselves into the dim tent, we were, and I use this word lightly, ****greeted**** by a fog, created by a fog machine, lots of overwhelming candles and on old, curled up and freckled woman that was the gypsy. She was dress in a long, limp violet dress with a red hood over her head. She was barefoot, so she was silent as she walked over to us.**

"_**Hello," **_**her head shrank into her neck slightly "**_**Can I help you?" **_**I was about to make a really rude comment, but Beast Boy talked before I could.**

"**Yeah, can we get a reading," The lady stared at him until he added "please?" A smiled creaked up her face as she moved to the side to reveal a table covered with a long navy blue cloth and a crystal ball. I shook my head**

"**Azar," I moaned, making Beast Boy shoot me a look that I returned with raised eye brows. The gypsy ignored this exchange as she led us to the table and gestured for us to sit. So we sat, me with an unhappy snort; the gypsy sat across from us.**

"**W**_**hat do you wish to know? How are your dead relatives? A missing piece from your past?"**_** Beast Boy shook his head and then turned to me. He looked to me, deciding something important and then leaned across the table to whisper his request. The wrinkled woman made a couple of acknowledging ohs and a glance at me.**

"**What?" I asked, but I was ignored as Beast Boy leaned back into his chair next to me, with a satisfied grin plastered on his face. I frowned at him.**

"**What?"**

** "Can't tell you, it's a surprise." He said without looking at me while the gypsy prepared some kind of fake ceremony.**

** "You know, I can just dig around in your mind until I find out what you said," I pointed out, but his smile didn't falter at all.**

** "Yeah, I know but, there are a couple things keeping you from doing that. It would be really uncomfortable for you, and I could think some really…." He paused for a moment to find the right word. "Girl-repellent thoughts to keep you out, plus—I know you want read my mind because you looooove m—" I smacked him on the back of his brainless head as the gypsy sat down with a cup of tea.**

** It looks like I do, have something in common with this gypsy; we both have a love of tea. She waved her boney hand around the ball as she spoke.**

** "**_**People come, people go, but tell this boy what he wants to know!" **_**Idiot. The crystal ball began to swirl with images and various colors until it settled upon a large, two story house that was painted a pale yellow. Various screams from little kids and adults could be heard from within the house. What could have Beast Boy wanted to know that had something like this in it?**

** Before, I would have guessed it would be something like, what if the world was made of Tofu or What if he was bigger than the Tower? But, a busy house in the suburbs? I didn't see that coming. Then, the music stared. Quiet at first, but it soon began to go upbeat and louder. I recognized the song, only from when I was a child on Azarath, and they made us sing this song in choir. Stupid choir!**

** Then, the crystal ball camera flew through a window of the house and focused on a family in the living room. There were three teenagers, one girl with pale skin, short green hair and eyes, another girl with long dark blue hair that was slightly curly and green, wild eyes and a pale skin, with a greenish tent and one guy with short blue hair that was spike slightly, and green skin just like….. Beast Boy's. And his eyes, were not like the others, it was a light sparkling blue like the sky. **

**They were all taller than the two little kids next to them, on the floor playing with my little ponies. They were identical twins, both with long dark blue hair put up in pigtails, pale skin and dark blue eyes. They looked almost identical to me when I was little; minus the pigtails and my little ponies.**

**Beside me, Beast Boy gasped as a little tear trickled out of his eye as a woman walked into the room where the kids were. She had long dark blue hair like many of the children, except she was older, in her late forties—I think. Her eyes were exactly like mine and so was her tiny smile.**

**Then I realized, she wasn't just looking like me, she WAS me. An older version, and from the amount of green these kids had on them, they were my children and …..**

"**Beast Boy? What did you ask?" He didn't tear his eyes away from the crystal ball as he whispered.**

"**Just wait," An older Beast Boy walked into the room, dressed in a suit. He was unmistakable with his friendly green eyes, short green and slightly spiked hair, but the one thing I always use to recognize him was his huge grin and shiny little fang sticking out of his mouth.**

**Then the family ruined everything, when they started to sing.**

**Father wears his Sunday best  
>Mother's tired she needs a rest<br>****The older me sat on a chair while the older Beast Boy kissed the top of my head.**

**The kids are playing up downstairs  
><strong>** The twins skipped off, leaving there ponies behind. Then those same ponies got up with top hats and canes and sang along.**

**Sister's sighing in her sleep  
>Brother's got a date to keep<br>He can't hang around**

**Every one got up and twirled around in circles like they were living in high school musical on drugs. What king of Hell house is this?**

**Our house, in the middle of our street  
>Our house, in the middle of our<strong>

**Our house it has a crowd  
><strong>**Paparazzi suddenly appeared at the windows, as the oldest teenage brother sprayed them with pepper spray to keep them away.**

**There's always something happening  
>And it's usually quite loud<br>****There was an explosion coming from the Bathroom but no one even noticed it. They just kept going and going.**

**Our mum she's so house-proud  
>Nothing ever slows her down<br>And a mess is not allowed**

**The youngest teenage girl started to throw tomatoes all over the house for no particular reason. The older-me started to grow taller and taller as my eyes grew red. Meanwhile, everyone was still dancing while I chewed out the—my daughter.**

**Our house, in the middle of our street  
>Our house, in the middle of our<strong>

** Suddenly, the older Beast Boy was wearing a backwards KFC base ball hat and huge sun glasses. He started to turn to Rapp while everyone else beat boxed, including me.**

**Our house, in the middle of our street  
>(Something tells you)<br>(That you've got to get away from it)  
>Our house, Our house, in the middle of our<strong>

** The song went back to normal as the teenagers did the Egyptian.**

**Father gets up late for work  
><strong>** The older Beast Boy look at his imaginary watch and kissed all of the family on the heads before he ran out the door and slammed into his car.**

**Mother has to iron his shirt  
><strong>**I couldn't help but smile when the Older- me said "Screw That!"**

**Then she sends the kids to school  
>Sees them off with a small kiss<br>****The kids lined up as the Older me kissed the tops of their heads and they left for school. She was now the only one left to sing, until the army of squirrels busted in singing**

**She's the one they're going to miss  
>In lots of ways<strong>

**Suddenly, human sized hamsters burst in the room with instruments in hand and started to play, a long music interlude. **

**Our house, in the middle of our street  
>Our house, in the middle of our<strong>

**Every one started to back flip around while confetti shot out of the full room's lamps. I realllllly hope this isn't my future. Well, half of it, I could live with.**

**I remember way back then when  
>Everything was true and when<br>We would have such a very good time  
>Such a fine time<br>Such a happy time  
><strong>**I rolled my eyes. Yeah, having a happy time while trapped in grease gone wild. So much fun.**

**And I remember how we'd play  
>Simply waste the day away<br>Then we'd say  
>Nothing would come between us<br>Two dreamers**

**Then everything went completely nuts as Krusty the clown, Sponge Bob, a leprechaun, a helicopter with eyes, a giant banana, and a huge team of acrobats all burst into the house screaming like little girls singing.**

**Our house, in the middle of our street  
>Our house, in the middle of our street<br>Our house, in the middle of our street  
>Our house, in the middle of our<br>Our house, was our castle and our keep  
>Our house, in the middle of our street<strong>

**They kept repeating those words until the noise and picture from the crystal ball faded away. Beast Boy, the gypsy and I all stared in complete horror at the ball. I don't think any of us saw that coming. The gypsy excused herself before she ran into the bathroom and barfed. Great.**

**I turned to Beast Boy, who stared right back at me. I asked for the hundredth time,**

"**What did you ask?" Beast Boy went from astounded to shy. He shrank himself as he whispered.**

"**I asked, If I married you, what would are life together be like?" My eyes widened and I felt my lips curl up into a smile.**

"**Y-you did?" He looked at me and nodded his head. H open his mouth to say something, but h couldn't before I knocked him out of his chair with a kiss—our first. As we kissed each other on the floor, the gypsy walked back into the room—saw us, and ran back to the bathroom to barf some more. How romantic.**

Okay…. That wasn't weird! Well, I know you guys are wandering when I'm going to update, so here is what I'm doing!

I will cycle between Alice and written in the stars very weekend! So this week is….. Written in the stars! Whoot!

I will post one shots during holidays and if I can, during the week. May be rally random, like this one, maybe not. I am actually a really angsty person.

If I have problems with updating, I will say so somehow. Please, if I'm late do not be angry—I really am trying hard.

That's all folks!

KKA


End file.
